


How You Play The Game

by deedeeinfj



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7076626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deedeeinfj/pseuds/deedeeinfj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phryne cheats on Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How You Play The Game

"Phryne, that man was in an entirely different place before I reached for my brandy."

"Was he? I really couldn't say. But I have lost, now, you see, and it's time to move to the boudoir."

"I'm not so much disappointed that you would cheat at draughts like a child, but rather that you would move the piece to lose when you could have nudged him just here and won... Don't think for a moment that your kisses will distract me from finishing my drink... And now you've finished my drink for me."

"Mmmm. Come to bed, Jack."

"Did you not notice that you could have won instead of losing?"

"Whatever do you mean? I've clearly won."


End file.
